SuperSonic 슈퍼 소닉
by CarterBraddock
Summary: A unique set of teenagers who suffered the events of a chemical infection, are left with extraordinary  abilities. now with this newfound power comes a huge challenge...keeping the world from the apocalypse...  a kpop fanfic!  TEENTOP b1a4 ETC


Supersonic

Directed by Ahn Byung Ki

Produced by:

SMEntertainment

WMEntertainment

JYPEntertainment

SHSEntertainment

Music By

Lee Byung Woo

SHS Theatrical Orchestra & Band

Jeff Danna

Tomandany

Tyler Bates

Cast:

Cha Sun Woo as Shane Cho

Kang Jun Kyoung as Katy McMillan\Choi

Yoo Chang Hyun as Ricky Yoo

Ahn Daniel as Danny Ahn

Bang Minsu as Alex "Lex" Park

Choi Jonghyun as Max Choi

Kim Taehun as Joey Kim/Taehun

Emily Ciborek as Amber McKennan

Erica Langley as Frankie Kim

Ko So Young as Angela Cho

Chun Jung Myung as Cho Ki Hoon

Kim Dong Jun as Aidan Kim

Morgan Adams as Emmy Joo

Lee Chan Hee as Adam Lee

Lee Sun Kyu as Sunny Lee

Gong Chanshik as Kwon Gongchan

Lee Junghwan as himself/Junghwan

Shin Dong Woo as Hàn Shinwoo

Episode-1 "Sneak Attack Pt 1"

Joey opened the sliding door to the outer parts of the top-half, scanning for a certain Nuna. God how he loved his powers. He walked up to Katy and sat down beside her. "Nuna…I made you some food…" Joey murmured in his deep masculine tone. He knew one thing always got her; His soft voice. "Aniyo~ I'm not hungry…" Katy lied. Truth was she was starving, but she felt that if she ate she wouldn't keep it down, but god was the smell of Joey's delectable cooking taunting her… "Yah! You better not try to starve yourself!" Joey warned with a habitual aegyo pout. She looked at him, and simply stated. "Kim Taehun-ah… I'm not hungry." Joey really blushed anytime she used his birth name. "Choi Ga Yun~ if you don't eat I'll feed you myself!" Joey threatened. This made Katy laugh, and as soon as her mouth opened; a spoonful of Kimchi Fried Rice invaded her mouth. "Now Chew!" Joey commanded with a smile and slight laugh. "Joey Pabo-ya!" Katy taunted playfully. "Yes, but I'm your idiot, don't deny it, now hush up and eat!" Joey said as he continued feeding her. "Aigoo Nuna you're so cute!" Joey cooed. He let out a slight yelp when the said Nuna grasped his collar. "Are you calling me fat!" Katy asked. "Mwo! N-no! Aniyo! Aniyo! Nuna…! You're quite beautiful as a matter of fa- ah damn…" Joey said letting his true thoughts slip into verbal response stupid honesty trait! "Taehun-ah… do you really think that of me?" Katy asked. _Again_ with the Korean name usage!_"__Aish!__This__girl__…__so__pretty__…"__Joey__thought__silently_.** He********Obviously********Forgot********About********Katy****'****s********Mind********Reading********Powers**. "So you do…" Katy questioned. Joey's face was now redder than Aidan-hyung's basketball jersey and he face palmed…groaning in the pain he caused himself. "I…Nuna…I…" he couldn't respond after Katy pecked him on the cheek. He only plopped back on the deck with a loud. "Ooowww!" as he rubbed the now sore back of his head. "Yah…what the hell are you doing to my poor hyung?" Max asked with Frankie by his side. "Nothing that concerns your consent!" Joey mumbled. "Ohh! Oppa's having a cute moment with Unni!" Frankie cheered. The two grins fell then they sae their elders glaring viciously. "Oh sheeiit look at the time gotta pee! See ya!" Max lied. "Oh…I have to pee too Maxy! Wait!" Frankie called, running after her athletic boyfriend. "Those two…" Joey said shaking his head.

He then noticed Katy yawning and shivering. "Nuna…are you sleepy? We can go lie down somewhere warmer?" Joey asked. "I don't wanna get up…" Katy whined. Suddenly she was swooped up into Joey's strong arms as he carried her into the lounge room setting her on the little futon. "Yah…Kim Taehun-ah~…what are you doing?" Katy asked as she watched the dongsaeng search through a medium sized chest. He pulled out some pillows and a cozy and warm looking blanket. "Aidan-hyung has amber in the room…I don't wanna hear what they're doing…and im sure you don't either…so…let's have a little camp-out!" Joey suggested. "Kyaa~ so cute!" Katy cooed. He just shook out the blanket so it would evenly cover their petite bodies. Ricky climbed under the warm quilt sighing at the blissful warmth. "it was too chilly out there!" Joey sighed. Katy joined him lying her hear on the huge shared pillow. "Nuna…can I tell you something?" Ricky asked suddenly and shyly. "Ne Taehunnie~ you can." Katy murmured. "I promised…to protect you…like hyung wanted me to…and…you seem...really cold…and I don't want you to catch a cold…" he was interrupted. "You wanna cuddle don't ya?" Katy asked. Thank god it was dark! Joey's face was beet-red and his heart pumped insanely fast. _Why__am__I__like__this?__This__is__my__Nuna!_ Joey shouted in his mind, praying Katy didn't tap into his thoughts. So finally, he shyly nodded, she could see the moonlight in his eyes, gleaming in the dark, chocolate brown orbs. Oh god how she hadn't noticed those _gorgeous__eyes._ Katy realized that she was starting to see Joey…not as her childish and cute dongsaeng…but a Handsome and Sexy Dongsaeng. She let out a content sigh when Joey secured his warm embrace around Katy's shoulders and waist, pulling her back against his chest. Katy could feel his heartbeat. Steady and calm. Joey closed his eyes, nuzzling his Nuna's neck, inhaling the deep vanilla scent. _God__how__he__wanted__to__kiss__her_. He felt her shift in his arms to face him. The two now face-to-face, Heart to heart…and soon…Lip to lip. Joey was almost panicking in his mind, but in a good way. His Nuna was actually **kissing****him!** Joey, being the brave dongsaeng he was, deepened the kiss pulling her closer to him. Their kiss lasted for what felt like forever…and then...they fell asleep peacefully in eachother arms. _Hyung__…__I__promise__you__I__'__ll__keep__my__promise__…__I__promise__on__my__life!_

Scene 2 "Sonic-611"_

Only a few days passed before they landed in America. Of all places this ship had to go…it was America…. Angela walked off the ship dropping her bangs in shock. "Mwoya! Where the hell…" she trailed. As soon as the rest of the team hopped off…oh god…must we go through this too? "N-Nuna…why are we here?" Max asked, his eyes wide in fear. Angela could only look at him with a confused look. "I can't read Chinese! I didn't read the destination log!" Angela said defensively. Aidan looked around with his trade-mark-famous "just-shoot-me" glare. "Angela…yeobo…this was a delivery ship…" Ki Hoon stated blankly. "Well no duh, pabo!" Adam replied snarkily. "Yah! Watch you're mouth around Oppa!" Frankie scolded. Adam only sent a glare that could build ice caps. "Don't treat her that way!" Max yelled. "Oh? What are you going to do? Huh maknae?" Adam taunted. In no time, Ki Hoon, Joey and Aidan were pulling Adam and Max off of eachother in desperate attempts to stop the two from killing eachother. "when we find a place to stay….you're in for one hell of a training session!" Ki Hoon warned. The team groaned in protest. " I can harden the levels of the session even more." Angela threatened. That's all she had to say before they immediately shut up. And as if by luck an officer from the ship walked up to the team. "You're with the K.U.S.S.R.T, correct?" he asked reading Angela's employee id. She nodded. "Follow me." He said. She, Ki Hoon and their trainees followed the soldier to their destination. All their eyes widened at the huge hunk of floating metal with the Title "Sonic-611" written on it in big bold letters and numbers. "Oh my god…" Aidan gasped. The ship was huge. Utterly, unbelievably huge. "I can't believe this… you're actually gonna let us live here?" Emmy asked the soldier. He nodded. "Furniture, food and crew included." He chuckled. "Appa! Tell hyung to stop bother…ing…me…" a young Korean boy whined running out, a slightly older-looking and taller male by his side, looking related. "Aish~ Shane, leave Gongchan alone, arraso?" The soldier warned. "Ne, Appa." Shane cooed with fake innocence. "Yah! Boys…show our new shipmates to the quarters." The soldier instructed. The teenage boys bowed, motioning for the newcomers to come in. all the rooms and pair had been handed out, in a likely case; Emmy with Adam, Frankie and Max. Katy with Joey, Danny, Aidan, Amber, Sunny and Ricky as well as Gongchan and his two hyungs, Sandeul and Jinyoung. Joey and Katy only had one thing on their mind, well two…

Food. Sleep.

After the food case was taken care off Joey and Katy went straight to their quarters and as soon as their head hit the pillow they were out. Their day had been full of being enrolled in a school, shopping for belongings and that hell-like training session that Ki Hoon gave as punishment.

Yeah. They Were Tired…no_ exhausted._

Scene-3 New School, First Battle

The Team walked into the cafeteria, already beginning to miss Chang-In Elite Academy. The only thing they liked so far; the uniforms, reminding them of home in an amazingly gracious way. On the other hand, they could do with out the glares. "Nuna…Why are they glaring?" Joey asked pouting. Katy looked at her crush, an eyebrow raised in a compilation of "I-don't-wanna-be-here" and full on resent. "Cuz, I'm back." Katy replied bitterly. Her teammates, excluding her sister Emmy, exchanged confused glances. "Back?" Aidan asked. Katy shot more ice-cap-capable glares before responding to the impatient Oppa. "Yeah. Back." Katy said coldly. "That why they look like they're gonna assassinate you?" Joey asked, his eyebrow raised with that gorgeous trade-mark smirk. Katy smirked the same flirtatious smirk right back. "Basically." She replied. "Unni-ya~ why do they hate you?" Frankie asked. "They know what I'm capable of. They feared it…then it just grew to pure hate…more like total over-judgment to me, but yeah, it's hatred." Katy replied.

They continued walking through the halls getting glare after glare. Quite frankly, they didn't care. An old enemy was sending glares over at Katy as they passed. "We gotta problem?" Katy asked sharply. In pure fear the student shook their head before scurrying off leaving Joey cracking up against the wall laughing. "Wow…they are scared…" Frankie gasped over Joey's insane laughing fit. "What the hell is so funny you mental case?" Katy asked trying to stifle laughter. "Such pathetic cowards…" Joey gasped between breaths of laughter. "Hyung, you have severe issues…did you injure you're brain last mission?" Adam asked.

Joey glared at the younger one. "I should kill you…" Joey trailed. They all shook their heads good humouredly before going to continue their day normally…until another vision invaded Max's mind…in the middle of their history. "Oppa…what is it?" Frankie asked. "Angela…she's here….i…I see blood…someone's holding a gun…Angela is bleeding….and...i see an ultrasound…a baby…" Max said, his eyes shiny with tears. "When is it gonna happen?" Aidan asked. "When the bell for lunch rings."

Everyone looked shocked. "So Angela…and Ki Hoon...did the nasty…?" Adam asked wide-eyed. Max Nodded. "Fantastic, I'm not eating today, hyung here's my lunch money Danny, maybe you can buy a life." Adam said. Danny glared at him catching the five bucks. "Ass…" Danny mumbled.

"come again?" Adam asked. "Oh nuthin Hyung~ love ya!" Danny said fakely. "Exactly." Adam smirked. Noticing two undeniably familiar figures…Sunny shook Adam's shoulder seeing _**Spencer And Trevor**_. "No…they…they're **dead**." Frankie cried in a horrified tone. "apparently they're not…" Aidan seethed. They saw Angela running up to them and acting on impulse, max charged at her with his un-human like speed and felt the ice-cold sting of a metal blade slicing through his abdomen. Max fell to the floor clutching his abdomen in sheer pain of the wound. "Max!" Frankie cried. She rushed over to her loved one, beginning to do what she could to heal him. Katy slowly, cautiously approached what she refused to believe was Spencer.

"S-Spencer…are…you really alive?" Katy asked, holding back her tears. Spencer only remained blank-faced. Danny saw Spencer reaching into his pocket and before Spencer could shoot Katy Danny orbed in front of him, revealing his powers of course, and took the bullet right in the shoulder. Full of rage, Katy orbed behind Trevor, grabbing the shotgun from the shoulder holster, holding it to his head. "What the hell do you want from me!" Katy yelled, her voice full of rage. "This." Trevor seethed and before Katy knew it she went flying through the trophy case, shard of glass sheathing herself in her stomach. "Not on my boat you don't…" Joey said angrily. He used his telekinesis to send a thin, sharp blade of glass flying at Spencer, causing him to drop the usp-45. Spencer charged at him knocking him to the ground before pulling a knife. Joey's reflexes, un-human-like and unbelievably fast caught Spencer's wrist before the dagger could penetrate into his chest. Katy limped over and knocked Spencer black out with a chair, helping Joey up. "Watch out!" Joey cried. But Trevor grabbed Katy, spinning her to face him before sinking the blade deep into her stomach. When Trevor heard the sirens he cleared the area after carrying Spencer out. Joey knelt by Katy, carefully cradling her in his arms.

"Katy…Katy stay with me… c'mon soldier…hold onto my voice…don't die on me!" Joey sobbed. "Kim Taehun-ah…doesn't cry for me…I love you." Katy gasped out. That was all she said…

All She Said Before It Went Blank.

Scene-4


End file.
